BTS x KHR
by Sagilemiel
Summary: BTS in the Katekyo Hitman Reborn ! world. Nono bashing, Ninth generation bashing
1. BTS in KHR

Dying Will Flames of the Sky: characteristics

Sky Flames : Harmony

Storm Flames : Disentagration

Rain Flames : Tranquility

Sun Flames : Activation

Lightning Flames : Hardening

Mist Flames : Construction

Cloud Flames : Propagation

-

BTS elements

Sky : RM

Storm : Jin

Rain : Jungkook

Sun : V

Lightning : J-Hope

Mist : Suga

Cloud : Jimin

-

Box Weapons

RM : an harmonizing nightingale called Ramony (using his song, he can make people feel harmony)

Jin : an exploding hamster called Hoeddeok (his skills is that he gathers his flames around his body and makes them explode around himself in a maximum of a 10 meter "circle")

Suga : a color-changing cat called Ophelia (she can changes her fur's color with her emotions or to camouflage herself)

J-Hope : an electricity deer called Visis (he can makes electricity current on and between his antlers)

Jimin : a size-changing cobra called Sora (by using her flames, she can changes her size)

V : an healing white tiger called Soleil (she can heal anything and everything)

Jungkook : a calming bat called Soondae (when biting people, he inject some of his rain flames into the person, calmimg them and making them feel drowsy)

-

Weapons

RM : guns

Jin : fighting staff

Suga : bow and arrow

J-Hope : naginata

Jimin : metal claw

V : axe

Jungkook : two katanas


	2. Question

I wanted to know something from the few people who follow this fic.

Do you want me to do ships ??

If yes, which one ?? I will propose some ship and you tell me yes or no for this ship by using the number and if it's a ship from BTS or KHR

* * *

BTS

1\. Namkook

2\. Sope

3\. Vminkook

4\. Namgi

5\. AllxSomeone (from BTS only, personnally I love the AllxSomeone ship)

6\. Taegi

7\. Hopekook

8\. Taejin

9\. 2seok

10\. Yoonjin (I love all the ships with Yoongi in it)(Honestly, I love all the ships in BTS so it was really hard to just put 10 ships)

-

KHR

1\. RebornxTsunayoshi

2\. KyoyaxTsunayoshi

3\. MukuroxTsunayoshi

4\. KyoyaxMukuro

5.MukuroxChrome (to me they are more like siblings but I don't really mind the ship)

6\. RebornxFon

7\. RebornxSkull

8\. SkullxMammon

9\. LalxCollonello (I don't know if I wrote it correctly)

10\. HayatoxTakeshi

(I only do 10 ships for KHR because if I do more, I will lose myself in ideas and ships haha)

* * *

Depending on what is the ship, you can chose as much as you want, you can propose ships and the ones who haven't been shiped will be put with someone (or not) by me.

I don't know how much time I give you but I guess it will be enough as I don't have many people who follows my story or any of my story, anyway, I love all the people who follow my stories, especially as I wasn't expecting anyone to follow me so thank you !!


	3. My idea

So, my idea was that they were born four hundred years ago (it's not going to be time travel). Yoongi (the mist) comes from a small tribe who has a special type of Flames called the Annya Flames by the tribe, the flames allows it's wielder to bring back to life things, the bigger it is, the harder, so by exemple bringing someone from the dead means giving up their own life (and they need the body), the tribe has it's own languages and laws, which Yoongi broke (he went out of the tribe's territory, which is against the law) but he didn't mind because he had no one holding him back. He travelled a long time, until he came across a city where he met the grouo calling themselves BTS who were all already bonded (i'll explain the other's story if you want) and they, seeing him close to collapsing took him with them to their mansion, this was the start of an amazing friendship and love story, during the time he passed with them they all found out that he was their missing soul mate (actually it's more Namjoon's last soul mate while the others and Yoongi are soul brothers (so no jealousy hehe)), after a year with them and bonding with Namjoon (as his mist and his soul mate) he tried doing an experiment with his Annya Flames, it was a disaster, the thing he was using to make his experiment made his flames explode out of him and into his very being and into the others very being, resulting in all of them having their cell rebirth themselves again and again, trapping them at the age and body they had then for forever, at least until they found how to break it but they never found a way. Now fast forward four hundred years, they protect South Korea from the Mafia by being somewhat like the Vindice but they don't let anyone that has to do with the Mafia into their territory, which is why Tsunayoshi and gang are going there to try to get an alliance with them.

* * *

So that was my idea, what do you think of it ?? There may be some mistakes as I was too lazy to read it again to make sure it was fine. I loved the idea of NamjoonxAll so I'll be using it but I still have no clue of what to do for KHR (for the ships I mean) so can I do what I want with those ?? Or you're going to give me some idea ?? Whatever you choose, it won't really change the story so I don't mind


	4. Chapter 1

Tsunayoshi POV

"Reborn, what are we doing in this plane ??"

'Reborn' "We are going to South Korea Dame-Tsuna"

"And why are we going to South Korea ?!"

'Reborn' *click* "Are you questionning me Dame-Tsuna ?!"

"Hieeeee I'm sorry don't shoot me !!"

'Reborn' *sigh* "Alright, all of you come here!"

What is going on ?? Since when does Reborn gives us more than the bare necessicity in information ?!

'Hayato' "What do you want to tell us Reborn and is it going to be dangerous for the Juudaime ?!"

'Reborn' *ignores Hayato* "We are going to South Korea to try to do an alliance with a group who is well know to be neutral, the reasons why the Nono wants YOU to do that is that you all looks like the First Generations and it may stop them from trying to kill you, after all they knew the First Generation and before you ask, it's not my story to tell, and why they would try to kill you is because South Korea is their "territory", it's more like they protect South Korea from any Mafia influence, the Nono wants to be able to expand in South Korea which is why you are sent for this little mission"

Wow this is the most I have ever heard him say in one shot... But seriously ?! We don't even know if they will kill us or not ?! Wow this is my life now...

* * *

What do you think about that ?? In my opinion it's not really good... And also in my opinion I'm not very good at writing story, I'm good to create the ideas but not to continue them, that's my opinion at least...


	5. Sick

I am probably not going to post for a while on any of my fanfic, I am currently sick and I doesn't feel good so I am going to rest and I will come back soon


	6. Chapter 2

Unknow Pov

"Reborn called, Sawada's brat and his guardians are coming here"

"Here ?? What do you mean here ??"

"Well, Reborn said that they are coming to Korea, to try to get a treaty with us, that's what he said at least, but maybe we could make them a little... Surprise if you see what I mean..."

"Minie, no hurting or torturing"

'Minie' "But Joonie, I wasn't going to hurt them, just ruffle their feathers a little after all Korea is my territory..."

"Minie is right tought, it is his territory and he have every right to show it to those brats"

'Joonie' "Alright, alright and Tae Tae, no need to deffend him, I understand that it's important for him as a cloud to show them, especially as there will be an other cloud, that it's his territory and not theirs, anyway I agree that we should do something to show them that we are against letting them come here but what"

"Maybe we could scare the shit out of them"

'Joonie' "Yoonie, language and mmmh maybe ??"

'Yoonie' "Fuck yes !! This is going to be hilarious or I'm not a worthy mist"

"You do know that your definition of hilarious isn't the same for us, right hyung ?? I'm just saying..."

'Yoonie' "I know that Seok-ah, I was just kidding"

'Seok-ah' "You really have a weird humour hyung..."

"Can we go back to the main subject ?? I have things to make and stuff to do"

'Yoonie' "Yes yes, Jinnie Hyung, anyway what do we do, our darling sky"

'Joonie' "Sooooo that's what we are going to do..."

\--

In the plane, the thenth generation have a collective shudder of anticipation and not the good kind...

* * *

Second chapter done and I don't know what I am doing, I don't really like this chapter but well I don't know how to do it any other way right now, maybe one day I will edit it but not now


	7. Chapter 3

No One's Pov

'Reborn' "So now that we are here, we wait"

'Hayato' "What do you mean, we wait ?! I-"

crash* "Oh my gosh, are you okay ?!"

'Hayato' "Watch where you're going !!"

"Ookkkkayyy, I'm just going to go away then bebye *wave and go away*"

'Hayato' "Yes go away you bunny weirdo"

'Reborn' "*sigh* Good job Gokudera, great idea being rude and insulting the one that was sent to judge you all, honestly..."

'Tsuna' "W-what do you mean Reborn, please tell me it's not what I think you mean..."

'Reborn' "Bosses doesn't plead Dame-Tsuna, but yes, he just insulted one of the member of BTS..."

'Hayato' "Juudaime, I am so so sorry, please forgive me !!!!!!! I beg of you !!!"

'Reborn' "*sigh* This is a long day..."


	8. Chapter 4

Unknow POV

The plan was set in motion by those brats, now we wait a little and then we go do the next step of the plan, this will be fun...

Reborn's POV

What will be their next step, I wonder... Gokudera was specially targeted because of his temper, making sure that he would get angry if someone bumped into him, which was what they wanted... Hmmm, I'm sure whatever they have planned, it will be fun... Maybe I should tell them I told BTS that we were coming ?? Meh, they will find out sooner or later... I still wonder why the Nono wants to do that, he knows they will never accept the alliance, it's after all against what they stand for... I hope he isn't doing what I think he is doing... If he truly is doing that, then I will have to do what I can to protect Tsunayoshi... He is like a little brother to me, not that I will ever tell him... I will protect him and his guardians !!

* * *

I don't know if I like or dislike this chapter, what do you think ?? Also, I will change a little the description, I will add Nono bashing to it... I hope you all don't mind... Anyway, I don't know when I will next update but I will do my best to do it the sooner I can... Also sorry for the short chapter


	9. Reborn's History

So I decided that I would explain how Reborn knows them as it won't really be talked about in the story so here it is...

* * *

When Reborn was still a kid and wasn't Reborn yet something happened... He was just eight years old and had just activated his flames, obviously a lot of Family were trying to get him but he was evading them but unfortunately one day while he was running away from a Family, he found himself hiding on a boat, which started to go away from the docks, some days later he found himself in South Korea where he started to wander. Because of his active flames, the member of BTS felt him and decided to investigate to make sure it wasn't a member of the Mafia. What they found was a lost child, they decided to take him in and teach him how to control his flames and how to fight. Years later, he decided to go into the world and show it his strength, BTS was quite against it but couldn't do anything about it as he was an adult. BTS made a deal with him, they would let him be as long as he stayed as a freelancer. It wouldn't be until more than thirty years later that they would see him again...

* * *

What do you think ?? I had difficulty writing what I had in mind and I hope I was able to make you understand what I imagined, anyway thank you for following this story


	10. Chapter 5

Japanese

_Italian_**Korean**

* * *

No One's POV

The tenth generation and one Arcobaleno continued walking around Seoul, until they arrives in a playground. There was no one except a young man with blonde hair sitting on a bench, who was looking at them. He stands up and approach them stopping three meters away.

'Unknow' "Took you all long enough, I was starting to think you got lost..."

'Tsuna' "Are you a member of BTS ??"

'Unknow' "*sigh* You don't ask that you **pabo**, honestly... Anyway before the silver haired guy starts yelling I'm going to present myself so I'm Suga and I'm the one who is going to be judging you. The one you saw earlier, JK, was sent to test you and you didn't pass, so give me a reason to let you do whatever you are here for."

'Hayato' "_Asshole_, you can't do that !! You have no right !! We are the Vongola an-"

'Suga' "So you choose death then."

Then, hundreds of copy of the man appears, ready to kill them...

'Reborn' "Suga !! Wait !!"

'Suga' "Ah Reborn, you told us they were coming and now you stop me from taking care of them, explain."

'Reborn' "I think they were sent here for exactly that reason, that you would kill them..."

'Tsuna' "Reborn ?! What do you mean?!"

'Reborn' "Shut up and listen Tsunayoshi, I know the Nono and I know he doesn't want the Vongola to go back to it's origin as Vigilante, without you in the way he can put Xanxus on the throne, he doesn't know that you and Xanxus had a little meeting to talk so he thinks Xanxus still wants to lead the Vongola the same way the Secondo did, by sending you here it was sure that you would be killed or that was what he tought, he does not know that I know BTS and that I was trained by them... Suga, they were send here to be killed and they are the descendants of the first generation, I'm pretty sure of it, and they want to get the Vongola back to being a Vigilante group, please help them."

'Tsuna' "As much as I don't want you to be right, my Intuition tells me you aren't lying..."

'Suga' "*sigh* I need to ask the others but I think we could help them but only because it's you, I going to go ask them."

He then disapear in mist...

* * *

What do you all think about this chapter ?? I don't know if I will continue this story or any story for that matter, no one seems to be interested in telling me if I'm doing alright or not and it stress me so if you want me to continue writing this story then tell me in the messages because I'm tired of writing for no one


	11. Wattpad

I've been thinking and I decided to post my stories on Wattpad, I'll still continue them here, my username is Atani-Shiva if you want to go see


	12. Chapter 6

No one's POV

'Tsuna' "Reborn, why did you not tell me about what the Nono was planning ?..."

'Reborn' "I didn't know if I was right or not and I didn't want you to get angry with me if I was wrong but you said earlier that your Intuition told you I was right..."

'Tsuna' "But still... I would have liked to know sooner and not in such a situation..."

'Reborn' "It was necessary... Anyway, I think they will help train you so that you can beat the Nono and his guardians but just so you know I learned how to train you and Dino because of how they trained me, I would say good luck but I don't do in wishing stuff so..."

* * *

'RM' "Was Reborn telling the truth ??"

'Suga' "He was, he let me go look in his head without trying to block me and what I saw matches what he said but there's something that I didn't like and it's not just in what I saw in his mind... He was cursed..."

'All' "WHAT !!"

'Jin' "Explain !! I want to know what happened to my baby !!"

'Suga' "He got the Arcobaleno curse on him, now that you know stop fucking shaking me dammit !!"

'Jin' "First of all language and second I'm going to kill that asshole who's called Checkerface!!"

'Suga' "It's not fair you can curse and I can-"

'RM' "Enough both of you, we need to decide what to do and I am not going to do that alone so get your ass here"

'Suga' *sigh* "Fine"

'Jin' "Alright but you have to admit I have a beautiful ass, not as beautiful as my face but still..."

'V, Jimin, JK, J-Hope' *laughing histerically*

'Jimin' *stop laughing* "We need to help Reborn, after all he is like family and we protect our family !!"

'RM' "Jiminie is right, we need to help him and for the brats, if we help Reborn we need to help them especially if what Suga hyung said about how Reborn likes them is true, are you all agreeing with me on this ??"

'Suga' "Sure"

'J-Hope, V' "Yeah !! Let's help them !!"

'JK' "Ok"

'Jimin, Jin' " We do"

'RM' "Good, Suga hyung go tell them and get them here please"

'Suga' "Got it"

He disapear in mist...


End file.
